Fox and Sparx
by TheMadnessWithin13
Summary: Fox has always been apart of the Avengers since it first came together, she has been in the superhero business since she was young, her sister Sparx has always been apart of the Young justice since it came together, but now going out on her own with her and her partner Kid flash, they get pulled into Fury's team, now they must fight and save the world together but that's not all...
1. beginning

**Alright guys so this is a new story that I want to try out, and I know I'm probably going to get a lot of hating and rawr's at me for combining Dc and Marvel together but I had an idea and I just want to try it out. So this my own story but will have some other things put in that are other people's ideas or from shows or movies. I don't own Marvel or Dc or of their comics/shows (Avengers, young justice, captain America, etc) or any of the characters except for Fox (Aka Alyssa Elliot) and Sparx (Dusty Elliot). So I hope you do enjoy this story, I know I'm nervous for this story but excited at the same time. So please review at the end (and if you really don't like my story you don't have to read it).**

**Chapter 1: the beginning**

"Woohoo!" Oh man your probably wondering who this loud red head, black suit wearing, nimrod is well that would be my best friend Wallace Rudolf West or I like to call him Wally but others know him as Kid flash partner to The Flash. Oh and your probably also wondering who is talking that would be Me Dusty Elliot aka Sparx and I would be the one getting shot at by the enemies. You're probably wondering why we aren't with the young justice our team, well you see Kid decided to go off on his own for a bit seeing as Nightwing did or I like to call him Dick! Anyways his girlfriend Artemis broke up with him saying she needed a more mature guy and it hit him hard so he decided to go solo for a while, and me well I just needed a break, and I'm visiting my sister this week. So the team should be fine especially since they got all these new people on the team. But anyways Kid called me up and asked me to help him out so here I am helping him out while being shot at.

Doing a back flip over one of the guys I knocked another guy in the face with my foot and flipped the guy I flipped over onto his back. I heard a cock of a gun and turned to see a guy one foot away from me shaking. I sighed and rolled my eyes lifting my arms in the air.

"Don't move or I'll have to shoot you," he states while shaking

"Right got it don't move," I sighed "Five, Four, Three, Two…Bam! One,"

I looked back up to see KF standing in front of me with a big goofy grin.

"What took you so long?" I asked

"Your welcome," says KF in annoyed tone

I rolled my eyes and walked past him picking up clues that would help us out on this mission.

"Ya, ya thank you so much Kid dork," I mumbled picking up my bow and quiver

"Hey I think we're almost done we just need to get in the building and make sure nothing bad is going on," says Kid zipping in front of me

"Will you stop that! Ugh yes I know that, so let's go so I can make my flight in the morning," I growled

"Flight I thought we decided I would just run us all the way there?" he asked

"I thought I told you there's no we just me," I stopped and turned to him

"Ya well you're always going to need your partner," he laughs

I rolled my eyes and slipped inside with kid behind me, I moved to the computer room and started to hack, I heard a clack and turned to kid flash.

"What was that?" I asked

"Uh I don't know but I'll check it out," he states and runs off

"Wait Kid… dang it I hate when he does that," I turned back to the computer and kept on hacking.

"Don't move," says a deep voice

"Ugh dude I'm busy find a different computer," I state

"Move now," he growls

I turned around and knocked his head against the table and kicked him in the nuts and with the flick of my wrist I shocked him and sent him flying into a wall. I turned back to the computer and realized I was done, pulling my flash drive back I walked out of the room and saw kid finish of the rest of some weird goons.

"Hey let's go I have everything," I yell

"Right let's go," he smiles running up picking me up and running off.

**BACK AT THE HOUSE**

Walking out of the bathroom with a towel around my body I knocked on the door next to mine and opened it.

"Wally the shower is yours," I exclaim walking towards his bed while he does his pull ups one handed, with no shirt…

"Right, one more," he gasp before setting his feet on the ground and walked out of his room.

I walked back to mine and laid on my bed for a bit before changing into my pajamas. I heard my phone ringing and jumped across the room and picked it up.

"Hey sis how are you doing?" I smile

"_Hey I'm fine just checking in on you and making sure your still coming in tomorrow?" she asks_

"Ya of course I'm still coming and I'm good just relaxing on my bed," I laugh

"_Right well I have a meeting to get to so I will see you when you get here night sis," _

"Night sis," I hang up the phone

**Alyssa's pov**

I sigh as I close my phone, I turn to the door in front of me and walk as it opens for me.

"Welcome Fox," says the computer

"Right now what was it you wanted to talk to us about Nick?" I asked putting my hands on my hips

"Well let me get straight to the point, so I don't waste your time fox," says Fury raising his eyebrow

"Look Nick she's just a bit stressed out her sister is coming tomorrow," says Capsicle

"Cough right well this has to do with your sister," he states clicking a button

I look up at the screen to see pictures of my sister in a superhero outfit and a mask on her face, that's my sister always trying to do well.

"Alright why do you have photos and videos of my sister on your computer?" I ask

"Because she has been taking care of some of the threats around the world that we can't get too," he states

"I can see that but why are you bringing her up now to us?" I ask narrowing my eyes

"Because I think she would be a good asset to the team her and her partner," he states

"Partner what partner?" I asked

"Wallace West aka Kid flash," he pulls up a file

"You're telling me this dude can go as fast as the speed of light?" laughs Barton

"Clint it's nothing to laugh about I've seen it and let's just say he's fast like really fast," I state

"Alright whatever you says fur coat," he snickers

I turned and threw a knife landing right in front of his dick, he yelped and jumped back.

"I think we should test her first," says Nat

"Sir she's only a child the age of what 15?" asked Steve

"Try 20 Cap," I turn towards my team

"Bring her in Fox and sooner or later bring him in as well," says Nick

"Sure whatever you say nick," I sigh and walk out "I'll have to catch kid though,"

**Wally's pov**

_**Portland, Oregon**_

_**5:00 Am**_

Walking around my room I made sure I had everything I needed for this trip, there was no way I would be letting Dusty go on her own. Walking out of my room and into her room, I see her still curled up in her bed, I shook my head. Grabbing everything that she needed and making sure it was all in her suitcase and bags. I pulled out a pair of comfy leggings and one of my old jerseys, pulling out her flip flops I put them next to the end of her bed.

"Dust, Hey Dust it's time to get up, we have a flight to catch," I say softly

"Wally no go away, I'm trying to sleep," she murmurs

"Ok but you're going to miss your flight to see your sister," I state walking away slowly

"Flight? Flight!" she snaps awake pulling the covers off she runs around looking for something to wear.

I cough and point to her dresser she turns to me and smiles, then runs to the bathroom and changes into them. Coming out she says that I already made sure everything was in the car.

"You sure you want to come?" she asked pulling her hair up in the car

"Not letting you go alone," I state staring forward

**DUSTY'S POV**

I smile softly at him and turn back to the road turning on the radio and making sure it's down low. I turn back to Wally taking in his appearance, he sure has grown up and has matured a lot more.

"We're here," He says turning towards me, giving me a weird look

I shrugged and got out of the car, grabbing all I needed from the car we walked inside to aboard our plane.

**SEVERAL HOURS LATER**

Grabbing a taxi Wally and I headed to our hotel that we would be staying for a while. Opening the door to the room, I set all my stuff down so did Wally. I stopped when I entered the bed room, I turned and a man flung himself at me and I flipped him over my head onto the floor. Using my abilities I turned my lightning bolt into a blade and held it to his neck.

"What are you doing in our room and why are you attacking us?" I growled

"You are good, she wasn't lying," he gasped

I narrowed my eyes, who said I was good and who is she? "Wally!" I called

"A little busy at the moment," he calls

I hear a crash, I turn my head for one moment and I turn back to be knocked in the head with his head, I fell back and he got up and ran out of the room with his partner. Wally ran in and knelt down beside me.

"You ok? You're not hurt are you?" He asked checking me over

"I'm fine Wallop, I want to know who that was! And who sent them," I growled

"_That would have been me," says a familiar voice_

**Dun dun dun! I hoped you did enjoy the first chapter and you didn't hate to bad, so please review and let me know what you think, and don't hate to badly.**


	2. Recruiting

**Alright guys so this is a new story that I want to try out, and I know I'm probably going to get a lot of hating and rawr's at me for combining Dc and Marvel together but I had an idea and I just want to try it out. So this my own story but will have some other things put in that are other people's ideas or from shows or movies. I don't own Marvel or Dc or of their comics/shows (Avengers, young justice, captain America, etc) or any of the characters except for Fox (Aka Alyssa Elliot) and Sparx (Dusty Elliot). So I hope you do enjoy this story, I know I'm nervous for this story but excited at the same time. So please review at the end (and if you really don't like my story you don't have to read it).**

**CHAPTER 2: RECRUTING**

"_You ok? You're not hurt are you?" He asked checking me over_

"_I'm fine Wallop, I want to know who that was! And who sent them," I growled _

"_That would have been me," says a familiar voice_

Whipping our heads around I went wide eyed there stood, my sister, wearing all black, she struts into the room looking all around her.

"You? You did this?" I asked trying not to believe it

"Well technically it was Fury's orders but you know it's my job," she says putting her hands in the air.

"Alyssa who are you working for? Why attack us?" asked Wally getting up

"Who I'm working for, well that would be Shield and attacking you? it was a test and you passed," she states

"Shield? Test? For what?" I growled looking up at her

"Fury wants you to join his team, so he decided to test you to see if you were good enough," she says with a sigh

"Sorry but we gone solo, don't do team work," I lied

"Well that's a lie, but come on Dusty I need you two to come in," she says walking towards us.

"KF run," I whisper

He looked down at me like I was crazy, but he slowly nodded his head before bolting out of the room, I got up and ran at my sister. Punching her in the face, she stagers back and touches her cheek.

"Really sis you're going to be like that?" she asked narrowing her eyes

"Yep, because I'm not going easily," I smirked

She nodded her head and ran at me full force, I flipped over her but she caught my foot slamming me into the wall. For all who don't know my sister, she has powers just like me, her power concludes super strength, and energy blast and when she uses her strength you knock out.

When opening my eyes, I groaned turning my head side to side to see I was in a white room, hands chained to a table and a seat across from me.

'Just great, hopefully KF didn't get caught, no one can catch him,'

The door open to reveal my sister and a really cute dirty blonde haired man.

"Morning Dusty, sorry about that," says My sister giving a real sympathy look

"No problem sis, you've gotten stronger," I give a goofy smile

"Alright Dusty, I'm Steve Rodgers, I'm just here to talk to you, I'm also a friend of your sisters," he says sitting down.

"Nice to meet you Steve, what can I do for you?" I asked

"Well we've all taken a liking to you and your partner, and we think you would be great for our team, even your sister is on our team," he says

"Not like I have a choice," grumbles Alyssa

I smile and giggle before nodding my head, "Ya but I don't know you or your team, well besides my sister and KF he just gone solo recently… I don't think he would want to join a team just yet,"

"Is there any way you can get Flash jr?... Kid flash sir, and maybe, possibly," I interrupt

"We just want to get to know you two and show you who we are and what we do around here," says Steve with a smile

It was a warming smile, like he was someone I could trust on this team, I shrugged and nodded my head.

"Ya sure, why not," I mutter

"Alright then," he says grabbing the control to push unlock

"Don't worry I got this," I smirk before my eyes glow pink, and just like that the handcuffs are removed and laying on the table.

"How'd you do that?" he asked

"She has the power to use, manipulate, absorb electricity and I think there's more to it but she won't let on, she also has some strength just not as strong as me," says Sis

Walking out of the room, I stop to see everyone staring at me…tough crowd I guess. I touch my hand to my ear and wait for a beep.

"_**Hey so your alive huh? What do ya need beautiful?" he asked**_

"Hey Kid I need you to track my location and get here, we'll give them a chance," I state staring straight at the head man, Nick Fury.

"_**Rodger that, see you in a second," he says**_

"Is he on his…" a gush of wind flies through and I feel someone's hand on my shoulder.

"What took you so long, sometimes I think you're getting slow," I joked

"Sorry Beautiful I was getting something to eat on the way here," he laughs before turning towards the other people.

We all walked into a big room and took a seat, Kid and I sat right next to each other, we turned towards a big screen that turned on.

"First of all I just want to know how did you end up blowing up a small island?" asked Fury

"We blew up an island?" I asked turning towards Kid

"I think he's talking about the island Kobra was on, Beneddtto I think it was called," he says shrugging

"Oh that Island! That was total accident actually," I laugh

"Accident? How do you accidently blow up an Island?" he asked

"Well you see when you get captured and the bad guy is beating your partner to death and torturing him and there's nothing you can do, you kind of lose…" I mumbled the last part

"What was that Dusty?" asked my sister

"Control," I muttered

"Control? But I thought you said you had everything control like no oops?" she asked

"I lied," I stated

"You lied? How are you ok with this?" she growls

"Because I have been getting better," I exclaim

"Alright big whoop you have powers do you know how to fight hand to hand fighting, or how to use a weapon," says a guy with glasses on his face

"Yes I do," I smile

"On which one?" he asked

"Both, I know hand to hand combat and I know how to use a gun, I prefer not to…I know how to use a bow my favorite out of all weapons, I know how to use a sword you name it I probably can use," I state crossing my arms

"A bow huh? Guess we'll have to see how good you are," he says

"Robin Hood don't you mean you'll have to see how good she is?" asked Iron man

"What? Fine yes me!" he growls

"Do you realize how hard it is to catch you Kid flash?" asked Fury

"I'm gonna say pretty hard, seeing as I'm the fastest man alive, well besides my uncle," he states

"Well then I would like to take some samples, tests on them," says a guy with glasses

"Samples? Tests? What do you mean by that," I asked narrowing my eyes

"Just look at your blood," he states with a shrug

"That means…needles…"

**Tada there ya go I hoped you liked the second chapter, the next one will be up tomorrow sometime, so please enjoy your day and review**


	3. In time

**Alright guys so this is a new story that I want to try out, and I know I'm probably going to get a lot of hating and rawr's at me for combining Dc and Marvel together but I had an idea and I just want to try it out. So this my own story but will have some other things put in that are other people's ideas or from shows or movies. I don't own Marvel or Dc or of their comics/shows (Avengers, young justice, captain America, etc) or any of the characters except for Fox (Aka Alyssa Elliot) and Sparx (Dusty Elliot). So I hope you do enjoy this story, I know I'm nervous for this story but excited at the same time. So please review at the end (and if you really don't like my story you don't have to read it).**

**CHAPTER 3: In time**

_"Samples? Tests? What do you mean by that," I asked narrowing my eyes_

_"Just look at your blood," he states with a shrug_

_"That means…needles…"_

**ALYSSA'S POV**

I could hear the screaming and thrashing coming from the lab, I flinched when I heard a yelp then a bang. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Natasha giving me a sympathy look.

"_**Hold her down!" yelled Bannor**_

_** "We're trying!" yells Wally**_

"_**Damn she's strong!" Yells Steve**_

_** "Let me go! Now!" says my baby sister**_

"She is putting up a very good fight in there, any reason why she doesn't like needles or doctors?" asked Nattie

"When we were younger, our mother decided that we were freaks and of course I moved out of the house already so they couldn't touch me but my sister she couldn't leave it yet, so my mom decided to send her to a doctor to try to make her normal, from I see from here it didn't go so well at all," I state looking down

"She'll be alright, she's your sister," she says

The door opened and everyone walked out except for Wally, I gave Bannor a look and nodded her head.

"She's stable now, we're scanning her right now, her partner decided to stay by her side," he exclaims

Steve walked over to me and gave me a hug, and I felt myself relax instantly, I sighed, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"She's strong just like her big sister, she'll be alright," he whispers in my ear

"Thank you Steve," I mumble

"Anything for you," he smiles against my hair

**WALLY'S POV**

As everyone walked out I stayed behind sitting in the chair next to the scanner, I knew that this was going to be bad. She told me her whole story after a year of knowing each other, and after all she has told me, I still think she is an amazing person. An amazing, Beautiful…no Gorgeous young woman, and I am falling head over heels for her.

I heard the door open back up to see Alyssa walking in, looking around the room as she enters and stops in front of me.

"How she doing?" she asked

"Knocked out at the moment," I state looking over at the scanner that she was laying on

"Thank you Wally, you have been by her side since the first day you met her, and I know you look out for her," she says holding her necklace around her neck.

"I feel like its my job to watch over her, if I don't I might just lose her for good," I state putting my head in my hands.

"You know she told me the same exact thing about you," she says getting down on her knees

"What?" I asked

_NO ONE'S POV_

_FLASHBACK_

"_Hey baby girl how you doing?" Alyssa asked_

_ "I'm good, I just got out of counseling with BC, it was horrible sis," Sighs Dusty_

"_I'm sorry sis, it was just a simulation, it wasn't real," Alyssa whispers_

_ "I know it wasn't real, but just the thought of losing these people I have grown fond of, its just not right," she cries "And that's not the only problem, KF…I mean Wally just the thought of him dying it kills me,"_

"_He means a lot to you," asks Alyssa _

_ "I feel like if I don't have his back, or watch over him, I might just lose him for good," _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Did she really?" Wally asked wide eyed

"She really did," Alyssa laughs

"Man she's amazing," he grins turning towards Dusty's sleeping body.

**DUSTY'S POV**

Groaning, I slowly opened my eyes to see everyone staring at me, all with weird expressions on their faces.

"I hate you all," I croak out

"And she's alive," smirks Barton

"Of course she's a live nimrod, it was only a knock out solution," says Red

**FEW HOURS LATER**

Completely rejuvenated I stood outside on the track watching as KF ran as fast as he could around the track as many times he can without getting tired. I looked down at my arm where the bandage was at, I shuddered trying not to think back to my horrible past.

"Hey Beautiful how you doing," says Wally stopping beside me

"Aren't you supposed to be running still?" I laughed

"Ya but stopping a moment to say hello and how are you won't hurt," he grins kneeling down in front of me

"You're a goof," I giggled

"I'm your goof," He grins even wider taking my hand in his hand

I felt myself starting to blush, I bowed my head to not let him see but he lifted my chin up to meet his eyes, instead of his goofy grin he had a soft kind smile.

"I'm always going to be here for you Dusty, no matter what happens I'll never lead you," he whispers

"Wally you can't promise that, we're superheroes, on a daily basis we're at risk of dying," I muttered

"I don't care, I'm always going to find a way to come back to you," he laughs

"Whatever you say Wallman," I grin

"There's that smile I've been looking for," he exclaims

"West! Get your ass back over here!" yells Clint

"Right away Katnis," He yells

"be back real soon," he winks running off to the guys

Shaking my head I watched Kid run off past Steve and Clint and broke the sound barrier again, I laid back on my back staring at the sky. Maybe this the right decision joining this team, becoming one once again.

**ALYSSA'S POV**

Staring over at my sister and Wally talking and just seeing him take her hand in his, it was a cute moment. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned towards Steve, he gave me a smile.

"They're cute together," he states

"If only they were together, together," I sighed looking up into his eyes

"When the time is right they'll come together, that's how it works for everyone, it just takes time," Cap says softly

"For everyone?" I asked turning it into a question for Steve

"Everyone," he whispers

"West! Get your ass back over here!" Yells Clint

"Right away Katnis," yells Wally

I felt a whoosh of air and saw a line of red and yellow running past us, he's lucky Clint can't get to him quickly. I turned back to my sister to see she laid on her back with a soft smile on her face, she looks happy, I hope she really is that's all I really want from here.

**Review!? **


	4. Comrades

**So this my own story but will have some other things put in that are other people's ideas or from shows or movies. I don't own Marvel or Dc or of their comics/shows (Avengers, young justice, captain America, etc) or any of the characters except for Fox (Aka Alyssa Elliot) and Sparx (Dusty Elliot). So I hope you do enjoy this story, I know I'm nervous for this story but excited at the same time. So please review at the end (and if you really don't like my story you don't have to read it).**

**Chapter 4: Comrades**

**WALLY'S POV**

I heard a small knock on my door in the middle of the night, I groaned turning over to face the door. If it was Capsicle again telling us we have another mission I'm going to be pissed off. Dusty and I have been a part of this team called the avengers for about two weeks now. We get along with all of them pretty well, besides the fact Dusty and Clint always have snarky comments towards each other, and Natasha and her don't always see eye to eye.

"Wally?" I heard a small voice

I looked up to see Dusty rubbing her eyes, holding her blanket around her small fragile body.

"You ok dust?" I asked moving over a bit so she could lay down

"You mind?" she mumbles

I smiled and nodded my head, she got in the bed curling her body towards mine. I kissed the top of her head and fell into a deep slumber.

**DUSTY'S POV**

Sighing I curled closer to the warmth right next to me, which I knew exactly who it was. It's not the first time I've slept in his bed. I turned over and looked up at his face, he was so peaceful when he sleeps.

"You're staring?" he whispers

"Eep!" I looked down feeling my face heat up

"It's ok I do it sometimes too," he smirks

"Oh shut up," I grumble climbing out of his bed

"Where you going?" he asked looking up at me with blurry eyes

"I'm hungry so I'm going to get food," I laughed

I walked across the room to his drawer pulling out his jersey, I opened the door and walked down the hallway to the kitchen. I walked in to see Clint already up and having coffee.

"Morning kid," he says lifting his cup

"Morning Hawk," I mumbled walking towards the fridge

I opened the door and grabbed the orange juice, then walked towards the cupboard and grabbed the pop tarts. A gush of wind flew past me, and everything in my hand disappeared.

"Wally come on!" I groaned

"Don't worry Dusty, I got your back," he laughs

I turned around to see everything was already set on the table along with his food, I shook my head and sat down across from Hawk. He looked between Wally and I and muttered something under his breath.

"Morning everyone," says Steve walking in

"Morning," we all greeted

"Where's your sister?" asked Cap

"Uh probably still asleep," I laughed

He nodded his head and turned around to walk out, and accidently bumped into Natasha, he muttered a sorry and kept on walking. After thirty minutes passed my sister walked in gumpy with cap right behind her. We all chuckled and kept on eating.

"Captain, Fox, Sparx, Kid flash, Hawkeye and Natasha report to main computer room," says Fury

"Seriously I just got my coffee," growled my sister

"Well least you'll get your coffee," laughs Steve

"Laugh it up Capsicle," she grumbled

Walking into the room, we stopped in front of Fury, "We have an issue over in Santa Prisca and need you six to check it out," he states getting straight to the point.

"Right, teams will be Natasha your with me, Fox your with Kid and Sparx you and Hawkeye are together," says Captain "Suit up,"

Walking to my room I opened my closet and pulled out my tight black spandex pants, and pulled on my crop top that was dark purple. I looked up in the mirror and slipped on my black mask.

"You ready?" asked KF

"Ya let's go," I nodded my head

**Santa prisca**

**11:00pm**

Standing in position with Hawkeye, both our bow's ready for any of the enemies coming into the view point. I looked over at Hawkeye then back in front of me.

"You're worried?" he asked

"Nope, not one bit," I mumbled

"Its Kid isn't it, its because you two aren't together?" he asked

"No, just drop it," I narrowed my eyes

"It is, I understand that this is the first mission with you two not working together," he states

"I just, I know my sister will have his back, but he's always been my partner so I'm just uncomfortable," I exclaimed pulling my glasses over my eyes to see if anything will come in the dark.

"Listen, I was a little worried when I heard I wasn't teamed up with Natasha, but at the same time I was excited to work with you," he says

I turned towards him, eyebrows raised I did not see that coming, "Really?" I asked

"Really," he smiles

A shot rung out, I turned my head and saw it aimed right at Hawkeye.

"Move!" I yelled pushing him down

"**We've been spotted, we need to move," I stated into the intercom**

** "Go, go now," says Steve**

Hawkeye ran for it back to our first position, I heard Hawk say split up so that's what we did. I winced and looked at my arm, I didn't even realize the bullet had hit me in the beginning. Something ran into me hard and sent me flying into the tree, I fell to the ground and looked up to see none other than Bane in front of me.

"**Bane,"**

** "What! I thought he was in jail?" asked Kid**

"**Nope," I gasped **

"Well, well chica looks like we meet again," he laughs

"Not for long," I growled

I ran at him and jumped over and slammed my hands onto his back, sending my shock waves through him. He yelled out in pain and crumbled to the ground, he turned to me and glared…ok probably not a good idea.

"Shit," I whispered turning and took off

I heard thumping behind me, which meant he was hot on my tail.

"**Don't worry kid I got him in plain sight just keep on running," says Hawk**

** "Easy for you to say," I gasped holding my arm**

"**Duck now!" He yelled**

Falling to the ground, I heard Bane groan and fall backwards. I turned to see him stuck in some kind of goo, guess this my time to get away.

**"Meet back at the ship!" says Steve**

"**Rodger," I stated**

Hawkeye jumping down in front of me, helped me back to the ship. I groaned feeling myself get dizzy. Entering the ship, kid whisked me away from Hawkeye and started to patch me up.

"Thanks for the help Hawk," I smiled at him

"Hey it's what comrades do," he smiles back

Getting back to the base I walked down the hall way with food in my hand, "Hey kid!" yells Clint

"What would you like?" I asked turning towards him

"Wanna have a match see who can hit all the targets the fastest?" he asked with a smirk

"Oh it's on!"

**Well there ya guys go I hoped you liked it, this was more of a Hawkeye and Dusty moment, them getting along and understanding each other. Well stay toon for the next chapter and don't forget to review.**


	5. Another speedster

**So this my own story but will have some other things put in that are other people's ideas or from shows or movies. I don't own Marvel or Dc or of their comics/shows (Avengers, young justice, captain America, etc) or any of the characters except for Fox (Aka Alyssa Elliot) and Sparx (Dusty Elliot). So I hope you do enjoy this story, I know I'm nervous for this story but excited at the same time. So please review at the end (and if you really don't like my story you don't have to read it).**

**Chapter 5: Another speedster**

**Dusty's pov**

_Dear Diary,_

_Its been a while since I have been able to write in you, with all the missions and training I have given. Its been a couple of years since Wally and I joined this team, and I am very happy here. My sister Alyssa and Steve aka Captain America have been getting closer and closer, I'm just waiting for them to date! As for Wally and I well let's just say our relationship has been kinda bumpy here and there. _

_ Artemis called him a couple years back telling him she missed him and wanted him back, but of course for some reason Wally got confused over the whole thing, and of course they were going steady for a while then but then again they broke up. Oh! Nightwing… I mean Dick called telling us about how their having some issues with aliens. Of course Wally decided to ignore it still upset with his best friend, but I told him if he ever needed anything to give me a call. Well I got to go its time for me to go see my friends._

_Dusty Elliot aka Sparx_

Setting my Diary down under my pillow, I walked out to meet Captain for some training. I saw him standing outside the door waiting for me.

"Sorry I'm late Steve, just writing something's down I don't ever want to forget," I state with a smile

"No worries Dusty it's always good to write things down," he says opening the training door.

"Ya, put it on an electronic you might lose it forever" I state rolling my arms

"Didn't the world say technology is supposed to be greater then the old days with writing all that?" he asked

"Yes they did but I still think it's better to do it the old fashion way," I laugh

"Gotcha, ready to get started," he asked taping his hands

"I was born ready," I smirked

After a few hours of training with Steve I took a shower and walked towards my room when my phone went off.

"Dusty's phone," I sang

"Hey dusty is me, look I can't get wally to answer my phone calls can you get him to because we have a situation over here," says Dick

"Ya what kind of situation?" I asked entering my room to see Wally laying on my bed

"We had an intruder at the cave and he stated that he was related to Barry Allen, and he took off, like real fast," he says

"Nightwing Real fast? How fast?" I asked looking over at Wally

"Speedster fast," he sighed

"Here," I threw the phone at Wally

He pouted but started to talk to Dick, I stood there waiting till they were done. I opened the closet and pulled out mine and Wally's outfits.

"Ya I'm on it, ya dude don't worry," Says Wally hanging up the phone.

"I'm coming with you," I stated

"Dusty…No don't Dusty me I am going!" I growled

"Ok, ok get changed we leave in five," he states walking out of the room

After getting dressed I met up with Kid and he ran us all the way to central city, so glad Wally had an extra pair of goggles. Opening the door to the Allen's you could already hear an unfamiliar voice in there.

"Careful kid if you are who you say who you are revealing to much could crash the whole time stream," says Wally opening the door.

"Crash it if only," says Bart in a calm voice

"Wally what are you…" Barry was cut off.

"Nightwing called thought I might be some help with this mess," says Wally in a not so enthusiastic way.

I walked over to Iris and hugged her tightly.

"Your Wally West My first cousin removed," says Bart hugging him

"Operative word being removed," he says pushing him away.

"Wallman take a chill pill ok," I said walking towards him and bart.

"And you Are?" asked Bart looking me over.

"Me, the names Sparx Kid," I smirked

"No way!" he awed zooming around me

Iris got a call from her boss and Bart didn't want him to answer it. Then Barry decided it was time to go the flash on us and left to deal with the problem but Bart didn't want him to go either.

"Your going aren't you?" Wally asked Bart

"Doi!" He says running out

"You going after them?" I asked

"Someone has to help," he stated waving his hand around

"Please be careful I don't want to explain to Nick or Steve why I came back alone," I called after him

"You won't have to beautiful," he yelled down the street

I stood there for about ten minute, man I was getting antsy…that was it I'm going after him.

I ran out of the house, pushed a button on my wrist and a motorcycle came, I smirked and took off after my friends, when I got there I ran towards Wally.

"Keep your men away Captain," says Wally

"Protecting this city is what they pay me for speedy," says the captain

"man they can't get your name right still," I said behind Wally

"Sparx what are you doing here!" he yelped

"I…No speedy is the other guy, though history books were really unclear on why," interrupts Bart

"Let's please try to stay focused, captain the best way to protect this city is to keep the citizans at a safe distance, you handle that…" says Barry

"And we handle Neutron right," asked Bart

"Right wait his name is neutron?" asked Barry

"Ya sure, heard him shout it like bad guys do, I'm Neutron all of you will die, any way what's the plan," says Bart

I stopped about to say something when they started to talk fast, oh man, I turned towards Wally with my eyebrows raised. He was so concentrated on trying to figure out what they were saying.

"You get any of this?" asked captain

"Every fifth word maybe, Flash! Yo flash!" called Wally

"Sorry got sidetracked you on board?" Barry asked smiling

"With what? I heard something about Funnel cake," he says totally confused

"Just follow our lead kid," says Bart

Wally gave a pout, looked at the captain then me and took off. I sighed and turned towards the captain, "Let's get the people to a safe distance," I stated

"Right," he nodded

I ran as fast as I could to get a good spot on top of a building, I pulled out my bow and arrows. I kept my aim right on Neutron while Kid, Bart and Barry ran around him, Poor Wally he's not as fast as them. I sighed I knew he was not going to be too happy later. I had my glasses on reading his heat signature, his power was going to blow…oh shit! I got up and took off on top of the buildings, I felt a wave of wind fling me off the last building area.

"KF!" I yelled

Whoosh, I opened my eyes to see Wally holding me as he ran by Barry and Bart, they grabbed his arms and ran faster than ever to get away.

'This is so embarrassing," says Kf

We finally stopped and stared down at the burnt, destroyed area, Bart started to walk towards it not really giving a care.

"Where do you think your going?" asked Barry

"I just wanted a closer look, what harm would it do, Neutron totally felt the mode, he's gone," says Bart

Oh he's good too good but I could see right through that, he was not telling us something. Wally put me down and we started to walk forward.

"Who's Neutron?" asked Wally

"The Bad guy," all three of us stated

"Ok, fine," says Wally pulling his goggles down "Except he's not really feeling modes, as he puts his body back together from scratch,"

"Your kidding right?" I asked my eyes widen

"Switching to inferred," he says "I think the get up he wore before was some kind of containment suit, without it he's even less stable, looks to me like he's going to blow again maybe even bigger then before,"

"Kid let me see those," says Flash

"There are now fluctuations between his energy waves," says Barry

"I didn't see that," says Wally narrowing his eyes

"You don't have the allen family eyes," says Bart smiling

"Don't make me hurt you," he growled

"Woah boy calm down, let's get back to the problem," I stated stepping between Wally and Bart.

"Each fluctuation last a micro second, but at lightspeed I can grab him, haul him to a desert area and minimize damage," says Barry

"That sounds kinda…You three stay put I'll be back in a flash," he says running off

Next thing I knew Bart was missing also, I sighed and turned towards Wally.

"Get to safety, I'll come and find you," He states pulling his goggles back on

"But Kf," I whined

"Now, I don't need you hurt or worse dead," he says in a dark voice

"Alright be careful," I stated

Kid flash ran off, and then there was another flash of red…Jay! Came to help, I hope there all ok, I took off on my bike and booked it away from the blast. I headed back to the cave to wait for Wally there. Dick stood there and turned and smiled at me, soon The whole flash family came in.

"Impulses dna matches up with both Iris and you Barry," says Dick "And this thing is giving off both Zeta and Chronatron radiation,"

"Which is based on pure theory, what you would expect radiating off a time machine," says Wally wrapping his arm around my waist

"Which means your exactly who you say you are," says Barr

"Ha! Told ya, anyway its been crash but the future awaits, I gotta run…haha see what I did there with the run," laughs Bart

"Bart thanks for coming I look forward to meeting you for the first time and watching you grow up," says Barry

"That will be crash," says Bart hugging Barry

I smiled and felt tears trying to come down, it was a beautiful moment.

"So long,"

We waited to see what would happen but nothing did.

"Maybe he's traveling one second at a time?" asked Beat boy

"It's not working! The whole thing is fried," says Bart kicking his machine when he comes out

"Can you fix it?" asked Barry

"I'm a tourist not a chrono expert, look at me I trapped in the past! Ugh I'm so moded," he groans

After getting Bart settled into his new home which was with the Garrick's for now. Wally and I returned back to shield headquarters, everyone was already out like a light. Stopping at my door to my room I turned towards Wally.

"You ok?" I asked

"I'm fine, I just… taking time off from before we joined here, I hate not being that fast as my uncle and Bart," he sighs

"Hey you just got to train like you do here, kept pushing yourself, and I will be right there to help you," I stated with a smile

"Your always by my side even when I tell you to stay put," he says putting his hands on his hips

"Can't get rid of me that easily," I laughed

He smiled, pulling my mask off and moving a hair out of my face, I could feel my face heat up. Wally started to lean in and I did the same, my whole face become flushed when I could feel his breath on my face. He paused like he was thinking.

"What are you waiting for?" I whispered staring up at him

He smirked and slammed his lips against mine, I smiled into the kissed and backed us into my room onto my bed. Wally laid on top of me, kissing like it was a fever, and I couldn't stop either, it was addicting. He pulled away so we could both get some air.

"Wow," I breathed

"You got that right," he smirked kissing my lips again then my forehead "Let's get some sleep it has been a long day," he whispers

I nodded my head closing my eyes and curling into his body, this day turned out pretty swell.

**Dun dun dun! They kissed! Yay! Oh and I've introduced bart and Barry into the story so yes this will be following bits and pieces of Young justice invasion. I hoped you liked it and please review **


	6. the next best thing

**Hey everyone thank you for all your great reviews and telling me to keep on going. So guess what here's the next chapter for Fox and Sparx. I don't own Dc or marvel or any of the characters and shows they have created and did except for Fox and Sparx. And don't forget to review once your done to let me know when your done.**

**NO ONE'S POV**

The sounds of whimpering, laughing and, wacking was heard through the whole entire empty, abandon building. There on the floor, covered in blood was none other than Dusty aka Sparx, and the laughing and wacking was coming from some goons who were beating her up with a crowbar.

"Had enough blondie, or should we call you bloody now?" one laughed

"My grandmother hits harder than you," she croaked out

"You little wench!" the blonde haired stuble yelled kicking her in the stomach

**Wally's pov**

"Please tell me you found her?" I asked pacing back and forth

"Almost done Wally just give us a little more time," says Fury

"Ya well you might want to hurry up before her sister comes back and finds out that she was ambushed kidnapped and probably getting her butt whooped," I said nervously

"She doesn't get back for another week, her and Captain have a two week mission," says Nattie

I paced back and forth, I couldn't take it not knowing if she was alright or even alive. I sighed and shook my head, I don't understand why she would go on a solo mission, instead of take one of us with her and when I mean one of us I mean me!

"Got her location sending them to you now," says Agent Hill

"Got them," says Barton and I

Ya he and I are going on this mission alone, but what he didn't know and I found out was Red was going to follow just in case of back up. I can't lose her, everyone would have my head even my own uncle and aunt. Once arriving to our location we were surrounded by trees and bushes while on the other side was a abandon building where she was being held. I looked over at Barton to see that he was checking how many bad guys were standing ground.

He turned to me and nodded his head, as he turned back he sent his arrows flying, I ran past the knocked out goons and ran in. I stopped in the hallway when I heard laughing and the sound of a crowbar.

"Come on girlie just spill all you know about your team and those weapons they don't tell anyone," I hear

"Key word…don't tell anyone," I heard her gasp

I ran in and knocked the men on the ground and knocked out two of the three.

"W-Wally?" I heard her voice

I turned around to see her there on the ground, bleeding badly, you could barely tell that her hair was blonde at the moment. I knelt down and pushed her hair out of her face, made her look at me in the face.

"I'm here now, you don't have to worry at all," I whisper kissing her forehead not caring about the blood.

"Kid its time to go, they called back up," he says breathing hard

"Your kidding right?" I asked my eyebrows raised

"Nope time to go," he states

I nodded my head bringing my goggles down over my eyes and turning back to Dusty. Picking her up, I heard her whimper and I made a quick apology not wanting to hurt her at all. I ran out of there and kept on running, Hawkeye disappeared but I heard him say meet back at the ship. I kept on running until I felt something catch my legs sending us flying into the ground.

Dusty flying a little farther away, I turned to see a bulky man walking towards us with a gun, I kept my face straight not wanting him to know I was actually scared for Dusty's life and my own. He cocked his gun and pulled the trigger, I closed my eyes but felt no pain, I heard a thump and I when I opened them, dusty was in front of me.

"NO!" I yelled getting up vibrating out of the chains and knocking the man down and punching him in the face.

Once I knew he was out, I ran to Dusty lifting her up and saw it got her right through the stomach. I narrowed my eyes and ran all the way back to the ship. Having some medic field men on the ship just in case took her from me to help her out. I turned my head away from her, I failed her, I wasn't fast enough to get her out of there.

"Kid she's going to be ok, they'll get her all fixed up, you did alright," says Barton

"I should've been faster," I whispered

"Hey! Look at me," says Barton shoving me into the side of the ship "You got her out of there, took down the bad guys, got her back to safety to make sure she would be ok, do not blame yourself!" he growled

I stood there shocked at what he said but shook my head and gave a small smile and nodded my head.

**FEW DAYS LATER**

**DUSTY'S POV**

I woke up to something lightly snoring in my room, wait last time I checked I was in the forest with Wally. I opened my eyes to see Wally holding my hand, while he slept, I realized we were back at the compound. I gave a slight squeeze to his hand and he stopped snoring and realized I was awake.

"Hey you're awake," he says getting up giving me a small smile

"Hi, are you ok?" I asked seeing the dark circles

"I'm fine I should be asking you that," he says looking me over

I smiled and shook my head, "I feel better probably from the help of shield and Bannor,"

"You got that right," he laughed

"Wally, thank you, you came, found me and saved me," I whispered looking up into his emerald eyes.

"You're kidding right, you took a bullet to the stomach for me," he scoffed "I should be thanking you,"

I laughed and squeezed his hand again, sat up slightly against the pillow instead of being laid down. But that's when Wally and I heard it, it was not going to be alright when you have to deal with the next best thing…my sister.

"What do you mean, she's in the medical bay! And let her go on her own mission!"

**Tada there ya guys go I hoped you liked it, I know its been a couple of days but its up now. So please review and let me know what you think.**


	7. The fight

**Hey everyone thank you for all your great reviews and telling me to keep on going. So guess what here's the next chapter for Fox and Sparx. I don't own Dc or marvel or any of the characters and shows they have created and did except for Fox and Sparx. And don't forget to review once your done to let me know when your done.**

**FOX'S POV**

"Well I guess it's a good thing we're not together!" Screamed my sister

"Ya well I didn't want to be with you anyways! Artemis is way better!" Wally yelled

"Well it's a good thing she wants you back! God you can be so pathetic," she snapped back

"Whatever," says KF leaving

I walked out of my room, to see Barton and Cap looking around the corner as my sister leaned against the wall tears falling down her face. Trying to hold back the sobs that were coming out of every minute. I walked over to her and hugged her tightly as she let it all out.

"What was that all about?" I asked as she finally calmed down

"Artemis his ex-called and begged for him to take him back and I told him it was a mistake and that I thought we had something going on, but it just ended badly," she sobs

"Hey he'll realized it was a mistake and that Artemis is a bitch," I state

She gave a small smile and I pulled her towards the kitchen to see that Tony, Bannor, Clint and Steve were making food. I sat her down to eat, as I grabbed my coffee and sat across from her.

**DUSTY'S POV**

I should have figured Artemis would try to take him back seeing as she needs almost everyone's attention that's a male.

"Hey kid!" says Clint walking towards me

"What do you want Robin Hood?" I asked in an annoyed tone

"Just wanted to see if you wanted to blow off steam by shooting some arrows," he says leaning against the wall with a smirk

I gave a smile and nodded my head, Clint and I may go at it but at least we understand each other at times. After a few hours of aggressively shooting, I walked back to my room and stopped to see Wally sitting on my bed. I gave him a look before going to my closet to change my clothes.

"If you come to fight more I'm not in the mood Wallace," I stated changing my top

"I'm not here to fight Dust I'm here to apologies, I was an idiot and found out that she only tried to get with me so that Dick could let me in on a secret," he sighs

"And what was the secret?" I asked

"Well we already have Aqualad as an undercover agent, now Dick decided to make Artemis as an undercover agent as well," he stated

I turned and looked at him, Dick was risking one more of us that's just great.

"Dusty I'm so sorry I shouldn't have said the things I said, I was a complete idiot," he apologies

"You got that right you are an idiot but I forgive you, I did even after you stormed off," I stated

He sighed and pulled me into a hug which I completely hugged him back, I could never hate him.

**I know I know its kinda short but I'm back and ready to write again ******** I'll try to update as much as I can **


End file.
